Diary's Sasuke
by AoKeisatsukan
Summary: Sasuke punya diary. baru dikasih sama Itachi saat umur 9 tahun. apa aja ya ... isi diary Sasuke? baca aja yuk (Author: hayuk). oke ini Bad Summary, tapi baca aja semoga bermanfaat bagi kita semua (?) oke humor-nya gak terlalu banyak di sini tapi saya usahakan saya bisa bikin humor (rakyat: merdeka!)
N/A: Oke aku ngerasa udah lama banget aku gak nulis ff. tugas banyak banget rasanya. tapi sekarang aku nulis. ini cerita pertamaku tentang Naruto. biasanya aku suka nya baca doang ketimbang nulis. sebenarnya banyak banget ide yang aku ingin aku tulis, tapi enggak ada satupun ide yang bisa aku tulis. hehe ... biasa anak males. namun aku cuma mau coba nulis.

aku nulis ini bertemakan boyxboy. jadi yang gak suka humu-humu-an jauh-jauh deh dengan ff ini hush... hush... tapi tenang aja aku juga masih suka yang normal kok. cuma pairing normal ku jarang yang suka. karena pairing-ku abnormal hehehe ...

selamat membaca ...

.

.

.

 **Diary's Sasuke**

 **Aokeisatsukan**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Sasuke, Naruto] [Itachi, Deidara]**

 **Genre: Romance? Humor? (pikirkan sendiri :p)**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPOS, Newbie, boyxboy**

 **Rate T (mungkin lebih, tapi saya nya gak mampu)**

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Diary Sasuke,

Hari ini pertama kalinya aku menulis diary. _Aneki_ memberikan diary ini kepadaku di hari ulang tahun ku yang ke-9. Katanya menulis diary itu baik untukku. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Yang jelas sekarang aku menulis diary ini!

Katanya _Aneki_ juga menulis diary saat umur tujuh tahun! Aku sering sekali melihatnya menulis, tapi itu bukan tentang diary. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat buku diary-nya.

Oke sampai disini dulu, end.

Sasuke menutup buku diary-nya dan meletakkannya di rak bukunya. Ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

" _Aneki_!" panggilnya, melihat kakaknya mengerjakan PR-nya di meja belajar nya. Lampu belajar nya menemaninya. Di samping meja belajar terdapat kue kering dan coklat panas.

Kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi menengok kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Iya ada apa?" katanya kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

" _Aneki_ , katanya _Aneki_ punya buku diary?" kata Sasuke sambil menarik baju Itachi.

"Iya, emang nya ada apa?" katanya masih menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Boleh lihat?"

"Tentu." Itachi berjalan menuju rak bukunya dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku dari rak itu.

'Diar-nya _Aneki_.' batin Sasuke.

Buku diary itachi berwarna hitam polos dan memiliki kunci yang berbentuk pin.

Itachi memberikan buku diary-nya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membolak-balikan buku diary itu. setelah itu Wajah Sasuke masih cemberut setelah mendapatkan buku diary itu.

" _Aneki_ , aku tak bisa membukanya. Apa kunci pin ini?" kata Sasuke merengek sambil menarik-narik baju itachi.

"Pin?" tanya Itachi. ia tidak melanjutkan tugasnya dan sekarang menghadap Sasuke, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi buku diary ini sangatlah rahasia. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu." Sasuke makin cemberut saat mendengar pengakuan Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa melihatkan ku isinya sedikit saja? Dan rahasia apa yang ada di dalam ini?"

Sasuke tetap ngotot ingin sekali melihat isi diary kakaknya. Bukannya kalau tidak boleh berarti tidak boleh, tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia makin penasaran saja dengan isi buku diary Kakaknya.

"Sasuke, untuk apa aku memberitahu mu jika ini rahasia, sama saja bukan rahasia lagi dong!" Jawaban Itachi membuat Sasuke tambah cemberut. Itachi mengambil kembali buku diary-nya.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dengan tangan kosong.

.

Diary Sasuke,

Hari ini pertama kalinya aku menulis diary. _Aneki_ memberikan diary ini kepadaku di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-9. Katanya menulis diary itu baik untukku. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku menulis diary ini!

Katanya _Aneki_ juga menulis diary saat umur tujuh tahun! Aku sering melihatnya menulis, tapi itu bukan tentang diary. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat buku diary-nya.

Oke sampai disini dulu, end.

Tadi aku bertanya kepada _Aneki_ tentang buku diary-nya. Benar sih! Ia memperlihatkan buku diary-nya tapi, ia tidak memperlihatkan isinya kepadaku! Aku jadi penasaran apa sih isi buku diary _Aneki_? Apakah itu tentang kejadian memalukan nya atau itu tentang orang yang ia suka?. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberitahu ku?

Diary-ku End.

.

.

.

mempermudah:

Aneki: panggilan kakak

"" bicara normal

'' bicara batin

 _tulis,_ bahasa asing Jepang atau Inggris (Mungkin)

semoga kalian menyukainya. oh jangan lup ya ... semua saran saya tampung disini dan juga tolong semangatin ya...

 **To bE ConTiNyue ~**


End file.
